


Letters to Elves

by hitagashi



Series: Raising Fili Baggins [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And I'll add them if they send letters too, Gen, Letters, but mostly it's just Bilbo and Elrond corresponding, there's mentions of other people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of correspondences between Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Bilbo Baggins(-Took) of Bag End.  Frequently about Fili Baggins, Lindir, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen Evenstar, and, unfortunately, the Unholy Terrors of the Western World (aka Elladan, Elrohir, Fili Baggins, and Lobelia Bracegirdle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank you for the assistance thus far

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapter titles are how they say their "sincerely" line.

_To whom it may concern regarding the adoption of one Fili Baggins of Bag End:_

I would like to thank you for your assistance in sharing lore and knowledge of, about, and related to dwarrows. Furthermore, I would also like to thank one Lindir, minstrel and companion to Belladonna Baggins née Took, for the lovely fiddle sent along after Fili mentioned to him in the previous letter that he took an interest in it. He finds it quite wonderful and rarely stops practicing with it.

That aside, I find myself in need of aid. With all the information you sent me, I am, unfortunately, not versed in the names of the herbs you said would help with dwarven ailments. I hate to be a bother, I do, but do you possibly have illustrations for it? Also, I am unsure if some of those plants even grow around the Shire. They might lie in the Forest, however, but it would be much appreciated if you could assist me further, if it's not a problem.

_Thank you for the assistance thus far,_

_Bilbo Baggins-Took of Bag End, Hobbiton, The Shire_


	2. May your gardens flourish

_To Mister Bilbo Baggins-Took of Bag End:_

I am sending this along with one of my closest friends as well as Lindir. The former to assist you in finding the herbs and bringing those I know don't grow near you (I do apologize for not thinking to send them sooner) and the latter to help teach your son how to play his fiddle. Normally, I might not do this, but your mother was as close to me and my children as if she were a part of our family all our lives. We do greatly miss her, for she was a brave and honorable hobbit, and it seems you are of the same vein.

My friend and Lindir will likely be staying for a time and will be finding accommodations for the time spent with you and your son. It's important, I feel, for him to learn about these herbs as well.

_May your gardens flourish,_

_Elrond, Lord of Imladris_


	3. I hope you keep your wits about you with folk like him about

_To Lord Elrond,_

I'm sending this with Glorfindel and Lindir to inform you of progress. Of sorts. Fili wanted to inform you, specifically, that he made you a wooden crown. As he's not sure if anyone aside from me can read his writing, he asked me to tell you. It is being sent along with the letter and a picture of my mother as Lindir told me you didn't actually have one.

That aside, I would like to inform you also that anyone you choose to send my way is welcome to stay in the Great Smials as, thanks to the oddness of Tooks, there are many room for Big Folk. That means you do not need to send funding for room and board. Furthermore, we of the Shire, while we do use coin at times, prefer the exchange of service or goods. Lindir himself paid for the entire two weeks solely by singing during a wedding and party.

Also, during the wedding's party. I'm fairly certain Glorfindel was drunk. I say this because he ended up sleeping ON TOP OF my smial.

_I hope you keep your wits about you with folk like him about,_

_Bilbo Baggins-Took of Bag End, Hobbiton, The Shire_

P.S. Fili wishes to inform you that he has declared Glorfindel his uncle. And that he, Lindir, you, your sons, and your daughter, along with anyone else you wish to invite, are invited to his Naming Day. The Shire extended this invitation as well and the Thain had me enclose the invitations within the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming Days are really serious business, psa. It's where Fili gets his names. They usually happen when a Hobbitling is about 11 (when a third of their life to adulthood has gone by).


	4. I am delighted to join you

_To Bilbo Baggins-Took:_

I am unsure what, exactly, we could bring to your celebration but I have been told that you do not take gifts on holidays and birthdays but, rather, gift them to others. That being said, Arathorn has also informed me I am not, under any circumstance, to touch a single scone. I passed along the invitation meant for him as well.

The crown was met with great cheer, not only from myself but from many others. Your son has a talent that I am pleased to have proof of. My people and I, those of us coming to the ceremony, have volunteered ourselves for your service, if only to help the smallest bit. We also have some wine for you, as I remember fondly that your mother was very... shall we say, enamored, with elven wine.

_I am delighted to join you,_

_Lord Elrond_

P.S. Glorfindel has a habit of sleeping in odd positions. If he sleeps outside it tends to mean it's going to be a nice week for weather. I do not have wits anymore. Those around me have robbed me of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA that Elrond is done with everyone's shit and that Glorfindel is essentially a natural weather forecaster.


	5. Thank you for the honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to Fili instead.

_To Fili Baggins-Took:_

I thank you for the crown. It is as magnificent as and far more elegant than the one I normally wear. Its lightness and sturdiness make it something I have come to wear frequently.

Enclosed is a set of clasps for your hair that I hope you will wear at least some day.

_Thank you for the honor,_

_Lord Elrond_


	6. Thank you again for the beads

_To Lord Elrond:_

My son has taken to parading around with true... Dwarven Pride to show off his new acquisitions. As for Arathorn, he is the official Scone Fiend for the whole of The Shire. Very important and prestigious role, you understand. For we Hobbits love our food and the only thing more important is family. Although, on that note, be wary of the Sackville-Bagginses else they make off with your belongings.

However, on that note, don't mind Lobelia Bracegirdle. She'll be marrying into the family and has taken to stealing my silver so I must steal it back. Which, in turn, leads Fili and I spending time with her in a place safe from the Sackville-Bagginses. On note with Lobelia, though, don't anger her. Glorfindel learned this the hard way. He accidentally stepped in one of her flower beds and met the business end of her umbrella.

Oh my, I've let everything get away from me here. I am sorry.

However, on note of the ceremony, it will be wonderful to have you here! Any and all help will not only be appreciated but welcomed with much good cheer. As will more bottles of wine. I still have a few I had planned on opening that day for those that I know can actually handle it.

Please remember to send along a list ahead of your arrival to the Took Smials for Old Took. It will let him prepare rooms for those that will be arriving! Arathorn has one here in Bag End so there's no worry there.

I am terribly sorry for my off focus and rambling letter. I am rather frazzled due to preparing this all. It will be lovely to see you all here!

_Thank you again for the beads,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next letter will be after the Naming Ceremony. I know that one of my final ones will be Bilbo apologizing for them ditching Rivendell.


	7. I will see you soon and we can talk more of your mother then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Arwen. Early Christmas gift to everyone still following this series despite my long, long hiatus.

_To dearest Bilbo,_

You might not remember me as you were but a babe when we met but I was friends with your mother. She was as near and dear to me as my own brothers and I miss her always. Still, the purpose of this letter is not to reminisce, well, not yet, after my news to you, perhaps. Here is my message:

I have chosen to tell you before you can be shocked about it that my grandmother, the Lady Galadriel, has a gift for your son. She would visit but certain matters require her attention elsewhere.

That being said, I am going to reminisce whether it is wanted or not because your mother was a fine woman and a finer friend. She used to help my brothers and I studiously annoy Thranduil's people. In fact, she was the one who planned some of our more memorable pranks. One of my favorites, however, is one we planned together. We referring to my brothers, Lindir, your mother, and I.

I believe my favorite part is that Thranduil's son is still wary of the baths we pranked him in, but I digress.

When you mother last visited she brought you along. Never worry, she was safe, always, as were you. As it was to be her last visit until you were old enough to come along, we decided it might be best for a large prank. And, as Legolas was visiting, we decided it would be a grand idea for him to be our target.

Now, as you may or may not know, we host a number of very large baths. Open to the air and not, some private, but many public. This is important. You see, the Elves of Greenwood are very much private individuals. And, normally, we respect this. However, Glorfindel is convinced your mother corrupted us. Something about us being perfectly well behaved children for years and becoming horrible pranksters. Lies, I tell you, all lies. I am a perfectly well behaved lady, thank you very much.

So, Legolas is obviously one of our favorite targets. He reacts hilariously to almost everything. Really, were he not such a fuddy duddy it would not be half as fun.

The prank was simple: we add a specific scent to the bath water. It would make him... well, stink. Not the best prank we as a group have pulled but a good way to go out with a bang. However, it turned out that Lindir and your mother had altered it a bit. A bit of a joke on my brothers and I as well.

As we washed up, he came streaking into the public baths naked as the day he was born and screaming like there was death on his tail. It should be said that our hands were all stained with the color of the mixture. This is important due to the fact that as powerful as the smell was, it still had no reason to dye our hands. We merely chalked it up to the particular mix.

I keep going off track, perhaps your mother did do something to my thinking. Nothing but good, I assure you.

Drawing this to a close now, my brothers and I were startled and then Legolas **dived** into the bath and began scrubbing furiously at his skin. What caught our attention the most was that his hair had become **a vibrant purple**. Even his eyebrows!

We could not help it, we burst out into laughter and when Father arrived to see what was happening, we could not actually speak. Dearest Bella was the first to recover, held up her hands, and burst into laughter again. My father also laughed at it, though that was much later. Oh, we were all punished spectacularly. Stuck mucking the stables for a week!

Still, it was worth it. Especially the precious little cooing noises you made when you saw Legolas' hair was the color of grapes.

_I will see you soon and we can talk more of your mother then,_

_Arwen, friend to your mother, godmother to you_

P.S. Your son is obviously going to need a trip to Rivendell someday. I will discuss this with you at the Naming Day and we can plan it. I will not take no for an answer.


End file.
